


Careful With That Piano

by flyingorfalling



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingorfalling/pseuds/flyingorfalling
Summary: It turns out making music is not the only thing you can use a piano for.





	Careful With That Piano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igotyoufirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igotyoufirst/gifts).



> Set in the more early stages of their relationship, I guess?! Not sure how in-character smut has to be, but hope it fits.

“Honey?”

“Yes?”

Pepper was sitting on the couch in the white silk robe Tony got her for Christmas, and he could see more white where it split apart high up on her thighs. He licked his lips, as he moved closer, gaze roaming from head to toe. He noticed the small round shadows of her nipples when her rope opened a little more while she lifted her glass of red wine and took a ladylike sip. She was the sexiest woman he had ever laid eyes on. Ever!

“Tony?”

Pepper saw him staring at her and smiled; a smile that made his body respond as if she’d put her hands down his pants. She ran one hand through her waves of auburn hair, and Tony instantly felt the need to massage her scalp until she moaned, to use handfuls of that long, perfect hair to guide Pepper’s mouth to all the places where he wanted to feel the wet warmth. She was really turning him on now. But when had this woman not done something that hadn't turned him on?

“There’s...” Her blue eyes took him in, and he swallowed hard, trying to ignore that crawling sensation just below the waistband of his jeans. “Uh, there’s a grand piano in, um... Why is there a piano in our living room?” He stopped right in front of her, and only quickly looked down the front of the gaping rope. Long enough to imagine Pepper’s pussy dripping wet and wanting, juices leaking through her white panties.

“Because you destroyed the one you had when you fell through the ceiling with your suit?” Stretching out her leg, Pepper ran her foot up his thigh. He took a swift intake of breath; she noticed that with a wide grin. “I don’t know why you haven’t bought a new one already, but I thought I’d safe you the trouble.”

“You bought that for me?” He licked his lips again, desperate for a carnal interaction.

“It’s _just_ a piano, Tony,” she argued. “And I know you miss playing, so will you play for me?” Pepper’s foot continued to stroke slowly up and down his leg.

“Um, yes... I mean... What do you want me to play?”

“Surprise me!” Her lips curled up in that sexy way, and Tony was dead certain now that she had made it her mission to torture him tonight.

He sat down on the bench in front of the grand piano, not moving for some time. Then Tony’s fingertips plunged onto the keyboard, as he started playing Comptine D'un Autre Été | L'après Midi, which he knew she loved. Amélie was her favorite movie, and he had never wondered why. Of all the movies in the world, it suited Pepper Potts that she‘d pick a French film about a young woman endeavoring to help and improve the lives of those around her. It was kind of what she had done to him. She had turned his whole life around, awarding him with love and happiness. He‘d never felt so full of life—and love.

Tony gazed at her longingly, as she sat there with radiant eyes, staring at him, and a smile on her lips that was so beautiful, he knew it was meant only for him. Then Pepper got to her feet and approached him, her gait as graceful as a swan’s, as she seemed to float over the floor rather than walk on it. She stood next to the piano for a moment, until she climbed so effortlessly onto it, he thought she must have done it before, or spent all evening practicing it. Tony’s eyes darted to hers, focusing on the sly smile and playful sparkle in those blue eyes that he loved so much.

Pepper shimmied her hand down inside her panties and explored between her legs, then slid her hands under her rope and up her sides to cup her breasts. The slow, sensual dance she did in front of him, lying there, stretched out on the grand piano, as she touched herself, sent his shaft hardening. Tony tried to focus, but when he saw Pepper sliding a finger inside herself, making her own body jolt from the pure pleasure of it, he instantly hit a wrong note on the keys. She may look like an angel before him with her tousled waves framing her face, but what she was doing to him was the work of the devil. And he just wanted to lay his head down between her creamy thighs and devour her pussy.

She moaned softly at first, but the sounds grew louder and wilder as she worked her finger back and forth. Tony didn’t even care to give his musical performance another try, because he knew it wouldn’t work. His mind had already wandered off to a place where the only sounds to be created were loud moans, and a lot of bad words not suitable for children’s ears. He watched the movement of her finger, looked up at her and noticed she had opened her eyes to stare back at him. She pushed another finger deep inside, and Tony wondered how she could keep herself from orgasm when he was already feeling a single drop of pre-cum clinging to the rosy head of his cock trapped inside his pants.

“You’re not gonna thank me?” Her low chuckle triggered a fresh flood of testosterone.

“You want a proper thank you?” he said, studying her. There was such innocence in her expression—definitely not in her doing. She pulled her fingers out and brought them to her mouth where she very slowly licked them clean. All the air rushed from Tony’s lungs, and it took a moment for him to gather his wits about him. “A–a–and you think this thing can, uh... weather that heavy storm?”

“It better,” she answered, smirking. “Because this _thing_ was worth a fortune.” Pepper rolled onto her side, exposing every part of her naked body to him, and ran a hand over her breast, massaging it. “Are you willing to find out?” She swept her tongue over her top lip before pulling her bottom lip into her mouth and sucking on it gently. “All you have to do, honey, is get up here and _fuck_ me.” She paused and lay back, eyes facing the ceiling. Her palm curled around her breast, and she combed her fingers through her hair, barely able to suppress a deep sigh. She looked ridiculously sexy. “And please... don’t go easy on me.” Her voice was hoarse and ragged with the desperation of her need.

Tony quickly launched himself off the piano bench, his hands sliding low to the waistband of his jeans, unfastening it impatiently. He pulled his shirt over his head, then tugged his briefs down to allow his erection to spring free. A smirk went across his lips as he saw her studying what he had exposed. Boy, did he love to see Pepper's unmasked appreciation on her beautiful face—those special heart eyes she had for him whenever he stripped down to nothing; hungry eyes drooling over his skin, following his every move. He knew she couldn't help it, he couldn't either when he saw her naked, but it always turned him on even more. He would make her come so hard, they could be lucky they didn’t have any neighbors to complain about the noise. Not that he actually cared, though.

“You were aiming at this the second you paid the big bucks, didn’t you, Potts?” he said, tugging at her legs to pull her close and into position. Tony ran his hand slowly up her thigh, and then up her delicious body, through the valley between her breasts.

Pepper released a breathy sigh, her lips curving upward in a sweet smile of contentment, as she looked at him. “I just figured it might be a great exercise for your fingers,” she told him, words loaded with sexual innuendo.

“Oh, that’s really thoughtful. There’s just one thing you forgot.” Leaning forward, he kissed the side of her face. “My fingers don’t need any practice,” he growled seductively, “‘cause you’re my favorite piece to play.” His breath blew against the overheated skin at Pepper’s neck, making her gasp and squirm. He moved his hands to the white satin covering her centre, letting out a chuckle as Pepper immediately tilted her hips towards his touch. “Is it that bad, baby?” he asked, slowly running a finger across damp fabric. All Tony got in response was a ‘Mhmm’ through gritted teeth. “Let’s get these off of you then.”

She was so wet his fingers slid into her easily. He started playing with her clit ever so slowly, flicking two fingers back and forth; grinned as her moans began to grow louder and longer with each thrust of his fingers deep inside her pussy. He watched her face; how she was trying to dig her nails into the piano lid as she would do into a bedsheet. Pepper scratched the wooden cover of Tony’s gift, leaving her marks for him to see, every time he would sit down and play. Then she extended her arms, tangling her fingers in Tony’s hair, to have something soft to hold on to, as if that would help her relieve the pressure. But pleasure built and built until she convulsed around his fingers.

Tony muffled her cries with a deep kiss, his tongue mating with hers, dancing and fighting. Then he nibbled at her bottom lip, a craving for Pepper’s taste nearly driving him out of his mind. It wasn’t easy for him to hold back. God, no. His whole groin area burned with need, his painful erection begging him to finish this quickly, but he chose to ignore that, at least for now. This was supposed to be about her, and him saying thank you. So he tried to focus on her needs instead of his, taking on the challenge of how many times he could get her off.

Pepper Potts deserved every single mind-blowing orgasm he could give her. And not because that woman had bought him a grand piano, no. She deserved that kind of pleasure, that kind of bliss, simply because she had chosen him of all people to give it to her. Although falling in love with him may not have been entirely her choice but rather life’s way of making someone find happiness where he least expected it, she was here, by his side. And no matter how many times he made her come, fucking her, or how often he made love to her gently, he could never thank her enough for that. The fact that Pepper loved him was worth way more than a piano, worth more anything money could buy, and it certainly made all the tension he felt between his legs—his cock was now an unwillingly hard column of pain—endurable. Nothing could hurt more than not being with her.

His fingers slipped out, moving up slowly. Warm liquid wetted the tight muscle layers surrounding Pepper’s abdomen. “So, how do you like my performance?” Tony asked, looking at her with a mischievous grin.

Pepper met his gaze, her eyes filled with flames of lust and hunger. “Is it over?” she asked back, still trying to calm her breathing.

“This is far from over, Pep,” he said. “Because now comes the _vocal_ part.”

“You’re gonna sing to me?”

He chuckled softly. “I am gonna use my mouth,” he told her, as he lowered his head and buried his face in her crotch, “but _you’ll_ be the one singing.”

His tongue flicked across the tight nub of her clit. She jerked her hips involuntarily towards his mouth and gasped as he proceeded to lick his way inside her. Pepper grabbed his head, watching him while he was down there, as the pressure inside her built with every thrust of his tongue. Tony once again slid two fingers into her depths while he sucked her skin into his mouth, finally tasting her. Moaning his name over and over again, she pushed his head deeper into the abyss with her hands. Sure, she had wanted to have sex with him the minute he had walked in, but if this was how he intended to thank her for buying him stuff that meant something to him, she should really do that more often.

"You're so fucking wet for me," he rasped into her skin, watching her juices cream around his fingers and the tip of his tongue. "God, I really do owe you a thank you.” Tony’s words were filled with such longing that she couldn't help but respond.

"Then give it to me... please," she said breathlessly, and cried out in startled pleasure when Tony hit a spot inside her that sent an even sharper pang of sensation to her nerve endings.

Lust thrummed through him with each of her needy whimpers, as he stroked the wall of muscle and felt her tightening around his fingers. She wanted it harder, faster, and Tony was more than willing to give her what she wanted—needed. He sped up the motion of his fingers and sucked her, and Pepper arched her back, bucked her pelvis and clenched his shoulders with her hands. Her fingernails dug into Tony’s skin hard enough to leave bruises, but the only noise he made was a long, sharp gasp. He closed his eyes, savoring every second of her heavy breaths, her murmurs, and load moans.

Licking figure eights, Tony gave her the sweetest torture. If he was going to do this, he would do it at his own pace—and he knew that was how she loved it the most. He twirled his fingers around, feeling Pepper push harder against him. Her head moved side to side. She jerked and moaned loudly like the devil inside her was fighting for freedom. Tony kept feasting on her clit, then removed his fingers to dip his tongue in and out of her sweet spot. Pepper threw her head back as she cried out her thanks, giving him even better access. He glanced up at her, slurping up her juices as his tongue slid through her folds. It took only a few more seconds until she rewarded him with a long, low, keening scream.

"Yes, that's it, Potts.” Tony’s voice was a low, deep rumble. His thumb pressed hard on her clit. "Come for me.”

And she came so hard that it almost hurt, her muscles squeezing and contracting with fierce. But even with her thighs trembling, arms flailing and head shaking, Tony still didn't let leave her flesh. He kept her plastered on his mouth until he was sure Pepper felt every single bit of that orgasm. He sucked her hard, letting her clit roll over his tongue again and again, and she held his head in place so she could keep fucking his mouth. Sobbing his name, she came again, feeling the spasms as her orgasm wracked her, making her muscles twitch. After one last lingering lick, Tony released a moan from deep within his throat and pulled away from her. With his head pillowed on her thigh, his legs like jelly, he leaned against the piano, as he tried to control his ragged, satisfied breathing. He had never seen Pepper reach her climax with such intensity, let alone twice, and he prided himself knowing that he’d made her come that hard—clearly the best way to say ‘thank you’ to her.

Tony's body suddenly shook with laughter. At first it came out as more of a whimper than a laugh, then it changed to a giggle, and finally to a guffaw. “What is it?” Pepper asked, searching his face for an answer that his expression instantly gave away. “Did you just cum?” Ruffling his hair, she laughed out loud.

“I‘m sorry,” he said, chuckling. “I’ll clean that up later, I promise.” He gently kissed the inside of her thigh—moaning at its incredible softness—and deeply inhaled her scent.

“You know,” she said, stroking his head as she spoke, “I’d love it, if you came inside _me_ instead.”

“Mm, dirty,” he purred, his fingers trailing up and down her leg. “You’re a naughty... _naughty_ woman.”

“You got a problem with that?”

“Not at all,” he smirked. “Not at all... Just gimme a minute to recover. Please?”

“Take your time, honey. I mean, it’s not like this piano lid isn’t the most comfortable spot ever...” Her voice was tinged with amusement and sarcasm, and it made him laugh.

“You’ve been in worse places,” he remarked, still smirking. “And correct me if I’m wrong, but wasn’t it your idea to get fucked on a piano?”

“Yeah, but that’s the thing, Tony... You haven’t even fucked me properly,” she quipped.

“You came _three_ times!” He looked appalled, but grinned playfully, as he moved quickly to leap onto the piano and lay down on top of her. “You just can't get enough of me, can you, Ms. Potts?”

Pepper’s fingers skimmed his spine, setting little fires everywhere she touched. “Fuck me, Mr. Stark,” she whispered, and he kissed the plea right from her lips, their mouths clashing in a fiery embrace.

Tony nibbled on her lower lip, loving her soft exclamation of pleasure. His mouth then advanced in a warm steady march across her collarbone and down the soft incline of her breast. Each breath Pepper took lifted her breasts, as if in invitation, her nipples begging for his mouth, shameless and plump. He sucked at her nipple so hard it should have been agony, but it made her cry out in the loveliest tone he’d ever heard. He worked that same magic on her other breast, his tongue flicking against her nipple, then drawing a slow circle around the sensitive tip. His teeth closed over the taut bud, and he sucked it slowly between his lips. With every pull of his mouth, her body seemed to respond more heavily, her insides curling and tingling.

Sliding her hand between them, Pepper traced the narrow line of hair that pointed to the happy wonderland, forbidden territory to all other women. She gripped his soft cock, worked her hand along the length, trying to coax it to come out to play—and even Tony Stark’s _dick_ knew better than to argue with Pepper Potts. In seconds, he was hard as steel. She cupped Tony’s heavy sac, curled her fingers around the weight and gently massaged it. Tony murmured his pleasure against the skin at her chest. Looking up into her eyes, he watched her face as she encircled his cock with her hand to guide it to the place she desired it most. When she took control like that, he could barely breathe, the desire to fuck her—to make love—permeating every fiber of his being.

Tony moved slow, very slow, to bury himself inside her, never taking his eyes from Pepper's face. Inch by torturous inch, he fed his wonderfully large cock into her sex. She wrapped her legs around him as he slipped inside her. It took forever, but it was wondrous, and Pepper enjoyed every second of it. Tony took her moan into his mouth, and completed it with his own. She clutched him, begged him to move faster when she broke the kiss to gasp for air. But he kept torturing her with the slow movement of his hips, thrusting forward, and deep strokes that never seemed deep enough for her. Her hands raked his back, her nails leaving reddened streaks on his flesh. He answered in a long, low groan.

"Fuuuck," she breathed out, "You don't play fair."

“You told me... not to go easy on you,” Tony countered, nipping her ear with his teeth.

“You’re supposed... to... thank me... not... torture me,” she murmured.

“I can go hard and fast if that’s—“

“Yes,” she whimpered, without pride or dignity, begging him to do it.

He could make love to her every other day of the week, but not tonight. Tonight, Pepper just wanted him to treat her like raw meat instead of a three-course menu. She knew that even a mindless fuck with Tony was never without that feeling of love and respect. It may hurt when he was rough, like really hurt, but it was a pleasurable pain. And no matter how harsh they treated each other in raucous moments of primitive, animalistic sex, they would always go back to that soft sweetness of their love. Afterwards, when they had quenched their insatiable thirst for each other during their scorching sex-fest. They definitely had a very healthy, great sex life.

Fulfilling her desires, Tony gave it to Pepper with grunting force. He thrust deep, and he thrust hard, their rhythm quickly taking on a primal life. He wasn’t soft, he wasn't gentle with her. He bit her vulnerable flesh, and pushed so hard into her body that she felt stretched to the limits, yet every thrust seemed to seek a little deeper. He yanked her legs to him and drew up Pepper’s hips to the angle he wanted, his gaze holding hers so she couldn’t fail to see the love there. Each thrust was equal parts pleasure and pain, and she welcomed all of it. The sound of their ragged hurried breathing filled the room, along with a chorus of low moans, howls, grunts, and groans, pure instinct driving them now.

His hungry mouth opened wide around her breast. He tormented one of her nipples, sucking hard, mindlessly, as his hand cupped her breast from beneath and squeezed the tip even farther out for him to suck. She gasped, as he drew her nipple deeper into his mouth. He groaned at her taste. Squirming restlessly, Pepper pulled him up by the hair. Her breasts collided with the muscular wall of his chest as Tony’s lips sealed against hers. His tongue invaded her mouth, his hips withdrew and pushed forward, over and over again, as Tony hammered himself into her without mercy. His guttural groans responded back to her pining pleas to keep going, to fuck her harder, as if that was even possible. Pepper wasn’t moaning anymore, she was screaming.

Her orgasm hovered, waiting for just the right moment to crush over her. Seconds later, Pepper blasted Tony in the face with a tremendous scream, shaking like an earthquake had erupted inside her. And with a hoarse cry, he followed, filling her with one last brutal, savage thrust. Tony pumped inside her until he was completely spent, then collapsed over Pepper with a groan. Both of them shuddered with the joy they had received, and were still enjoying. His cock was going soft inside her and although it was still pulsing the throbs were weaker now, subsiding like the ebbing tide. Tony stayed that way for a while, reveling in that feeling to be one with her in love rather than lust.

Eyes closed, Pepper held him like a newborn, clutching him to her chest protectively. In those sweet moments of exhaustion, she felt the closest to him. It was a feeling so intimate, a feeling she cherished so much, that it sometimes brought tears to her eyes. She never fought those tears. She smiled at them, because they were proof to her of how much she loved him. And he loved her back. In that same, all-consuming way Tony loved her back, and she had never even dared to believe happiness like that existed. Pepper wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Because who wouldn’t want to be that sickeningly in love and happy for the rest of their lives?

Arms wrapped around her, Tony closed his eyes in pleasure, as Pepper played with his hair, letting the locks fall through her fingers. “You know, I can’t _wait_ to see what you’ll buy me next,” he murmured into the silence.

Pepper chuckled. “That depends on my salary,” she joked.

“Is my company not paying its CEO enough? You want a raise? Done.” Tony pulled his cock slowly from her pussy—Pepper moaned quietly in response—and took his weight back up by maneuvering his arms a little. Their eyes met, and as she grinned he did also. “The piano’s still in one piece,” he noticed, chuckling.

“Told you it cost a fortune,” she replied amused, as she drew her palm along his dark, stubbled jaw.

Tony leaned down to kiss her, his mouth lingering for a moment. “I should write you a song,” he breathed against her lips before he pulled away to look back into her eyes. “Because I swear to God, Pepper Potts, there’s no one quite like you on this goddamn planet.”

“A song, huh?” Pepper cupped his face with both hands and smirked widely. “Well, let me know when it’s finished, babe, so I can, you know...” She leaned in close, her next words a purr against the shell of his ear. “Say _thank you_.”


End file.
